


The Jealous Confirmations

by Mara



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: Tang Yi had spent weeks convincing Meng Shao Fei to wear a quality suit to this charity event.
Relationships: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	The Jealous Confirmations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamtheenemy (Steph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph/gifts).



> Trifles light as air  
> Are to the jealous confirmations strong  
> As proofs of holy writ.  
> —William Shakespeare, Othello. ACT III Scene 3

  
Tang Yi had spent weeks convincing Meng Shao Fei to wear a quality suit to this charity event and get a decent haircut. Now that he was out of jail and rehabilitated, he wanted to show off how lucky he was to have Meng Shao Fei by his side.

Weeks of gentle persuasion, weeks of convincing Meng Shao Fei that Tang Yi wasn’t _ashamed_ of him normally, weeks of compromise to find a look that suited his cop but didn’t make either of them squirm.

The result was, frankly, breathtaking. He’d lost the battle on putting silver highlights in his lover’s hair (alas) but he’d won on the suit, which was a classic navy pinstripe, but cut to specifically show off Meng Shao Fei’s chest, legs, and waist. The tie was charmingly unconventional (teeny tiny turtles) and his shoes had a subtle sheen.

Everything was chosen specifically to look good with Tang Yi’s own outfit. This event should have been a triumph as Tang Yi sailed in with the most gorgeous man in the place on his arm.

But here Tang Yi was, gripping a flute of champagne while every eligible lady (and a few who weren’t eligible at all) stared at Meng Shao Fei like he was a profitable business about to go public. Several were bold enough to brush up against him as they passed, trying to cop a feel.

They were flirting with Meng Shao Fei and he was being polite. Not leading anyone on, no. Even in his incandescent fury, Tang Yi had to admit that Meng Shao Fei was doing nothing wrong.

Hong Ye followed his gaze and smirked at him. “You brought this on yourself.”

“I know,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Even I have to admit he cleans up well.”

“Shut _up_.”

She laughed, draining her own glass. “Good luck. I’m off to find my husband and conduct a little business.”

There was a time when Tang Yi would have watched her walk away, worrying about her, fretting about what might happen to her. But no longer. Not only could she take care of herself, she had her husband to take care of her. No, Tang Yi kept watching the ladies vying for Meng Shao Fei’s attention.

“Is that your cop?” a male voice asked from behind him. “I had no idea.”

“Yes, that’s Meng Shao Fei,” Tang Yi said to Lee Chia Hao, whose company had both competed with and collaborated with Tianmeng’s legit businesses over the years. “And yes, he’s mine.”

Lee Chia Hao grinned, eating whatever finger food he’d had in his hand and wiping his hands on a napkin. “Are you sure? It certainly looks like he’s up for grabs.” 

Despite his anger at the shameless behavior of the women, Tang Yi _was_ sure. At least he _had_ been up until this moment.

Sensing a weak point, Lee Chia Hao chuckled. “Then maybe I’ll take my chances.”

Tang Yi forced his fists to unclench. “He’s not interested in you.”

The other man shrugged. “We’ll see.” And he strode toward Meng Shao Fei.

Tang Yi looked at his lover, beyond gorgeous. He thought about the years he had left Meng Shao Fei alone while he was in jail. By all rights, he should have set him free.

Lee Chia Hao wasn’t a bad guy. For one in his position he was surprisingly ethical, with no mob history behind him.

Tang Yi watched him approach Meng Shao Fei, touch his arm, and draw him away from the fluttering ladies. More than anything, Tang Yi yearned for his brass knuckles and the ability to solve problems by punching people.

Meng Shao Fei smiled at Lee Chia Hao and Tang Yi turned away before he did something that would tarnish his new reputation.

He wasn’t sure how long he stood there, staring blindly at a window that only reflected his own face back at him. Finally, a familiar shape appeared behind him, arms sliding around his waist and chin resting on his shoulder.

“Aren’t you going to mingle?” Meng Shao Fei asked. “I thought that was the point. Networking and making deals or something.”

Tang Yi couldn’t help it. “You were doing enough mingling for both of us.”

Meng Shao Fei either didn’t hear the bitter tone or chose to ignore it. “I thought the whole point of dressing me up was so I could mingle.”

Tang Yi frowned. “No. I just wanted to enjoy seeing you like this.”

“Well, I did mingle anyway. And I insist you stay with me for the rest of the evening, because I was getting tired of being groped by nasty rich women.”

Tang Yi turned his head enough to look at him, eyebrow raised.

“What? Was I supposed to believe there are so many clumsy women who need to grab my ass to stay upright?”

The laugh was surprised out of him. “No, you shouldn’t believe that.”

“And that guy just now was totally about to proposition me.”

Tang Yi tensed.

“Really?” Meng Shao Fei loosened his grip and turned Tang Yi to look at him. “You’re seriously getting jealous?”

“Maybe,” Tang Yi said after a moment.

“Then come save me from them.” Meng Shao Fei grinned at him. “Glare at them so they stay away.”

“What about Lee Chia Hao?”

“Who?”

“The ‘guy just now,’” Tang Yi said, mimicking him.

“Oh right, him. Is he likely to grab my ass too?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Then I’m not worried about him.” Meng Shao Fei smiled at Tang Yi, eyes full of laughter.

“Maybe I am.”

Meng Shao Fei’s smile softened into one Tang Yi loved. It was the one that preceded Meng Shao Fei doing things like kissing him on rooftops. “There’s nothing to worry about.”

“Hmph.” Tang Yi wasn’t quite ready to stop being annoyed.

Chuckling, Meng Shao Fei took his hand, pulling him closer. Tang Yi let himself be pulled until Meng Shao Fei could whisper. “You should know I’m all yours. Now let’s go do whatever it is you need to do here.”

“What do I get in return?”

Meng Shao Fei’s breath was warm on his ear. “When you’re done, we go home and you get to take this suit _off_ me and do whatever you want.”

Tang Yi pulled back enough to slowly look Meng Shao Fei over from excellent haircut to polished shoes. “I suppose that will do.”

Meng Shao Fei looked Tang Yi over similarly. “And I get to do the same.”

“I look forward to it.”

Meng Shao Fei laughed and pulled on Tang Yi’s arm, tugging him back into the crowd. 

Looking at the back of his lover’s head, Tang Yi realized that no matter how he dressed Meng Shao Fei, he was never going to fit into this crowd and that was okay. Hell, it was _wonderful_. Tang Yi didn’t just have the most gorgeous man in the room, he had the best man as well.

—end—


End file.
